Shattered
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: É normal sentir coisas que não se devem sentir? Sentimentos que machucam o peito de apenas imaginar? Será Satoru capaz de esconder por mais tempo as lembranças que agora começam a tornar? Coisas que o faram pensar se realmente vale a pena reviver o passado uma vez mais.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:** Está história contém incesto, assim que estão avisados desde o começo. Também, quero aclarar que a fanfic tem spoilers do mangá, que atualmente já vai pelo cap.38 em Inglês e 36 em Espanhol. Se por via das dúvidas desejam esperar a que o mangá este completamente traduzido em Português POR FAVOR não leiam esse fanfic para evitar algumas duvidinhas que possam aparecer.

E por ultimo e não menos importante quero aclarar que esse fanfic terá apenas dois capitulos, sim, este e um mais.

Que aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Era um sentimento estranho, como se por dentro meu coração houvesse sido quebrado de forma irreparável._

Não, era muito pior que isso. Merda! ¿Como deveria chamá-lo?

 ** _"Aflição."_**

— Aflição.— repito a mesma palavra com voz audível.

— Satoru, Qual é o problema? — Levanto a cabeça com dificuldade, mas sou capaz de ver a dona da voz não muito longe de onde eu estava acomodado. **_"Mãe"_** é a primeira coisa que me vêm em mente, mas não abro a boca.

— Eu falei isso em voz alta?— Pergunto depois de um largo silêncio. Sempre acabo dizendo o que penso mesmo sem querê-lo. Talvez essa seja minha única debilidade.

—Sim.— Ela responde a minha pergunta com um sorriso manso. _Por que isso me fazia ter vontade de chorar? Não soube dizer._ — Vem Satoru, já é hora de levantar-se.— ela chega perto da maca, e com cuidado me ajuda a sentar-me numa cadeira de rodas.

 _"Ah, é verdade."_

Agora eu lembro perfeitamente. Já passou muito tempo desde que entrei em estado de coma. Por que terminei assim? Não sei dizer. Disseram-me que foi um intento de assassinato, mas porque queriam matar-me? Não consigo entender.

Mas o pior de tudo, era seguir sentindo essa aflição dentro do peito,como se eu houvesse esquecido de coisas importantes, lembranças que jamais deveriam haver caído no esquecimento.

—Satoru?— Minha mãe chama-me a atenção preocupada. — Se tem algum problema é melhor falar agora mesmo.— me recrimina mas sei que é apenas preocupação de sua parte.

— N-não estou escondendo nada...! — Respondo feito um garotinho sem vestigios de malicia na voz. Ainda que, de uma forma estranha isso não pareça estar certo, como seu eu já não fosse um menino pequeno nunca mais. E ela, minha mãe, sorri pra mim antes de levá-me até a sala de recuperação.

 _"Ter que aprender a andar outra vez não é nada fácil, assim que de momento, a cadeira de rodas é essencial para minha existência."_

Nós passamos por um largo corredor branco cheio de portas, com minha mãe guiando-me até a saída do hospital. Hoje treinaria caminhar por primeira vez com muletas ao aire livre.

* * *

Um mês passou voando, mas o cheiro hediondo a medicamentos segue estando impregnado em todos os lados do hospital,e por estranho que pareça eu já me acostumei a isso. Como se...eu houvesse estado em um lugar assim constantemente. Talvez seja uma loucura o que acabo de dizer, já que realmente passei quinze anos de minha vida dentro de um hospital.

Mesmo assim, sinto que de alguma forma minha vida não foi apenas isso. Sinto que vivi muitas coisas mais, só que não consigo lembrá-las.

— Satoru..— Sei quem é que fala sem sequer girar a minha cabeça. Essa voz foi a única que realmente fez a diferença entre tantas outras. Talvez, porque essa voz seja a que mais desejei ouvir no mundo inteiro.

— Sim, mãe?

— Vamos pra casa.— Me diz com um sorriso no rosto, tentando esconder a lágrima que teima com baixar de seus olhos.

 _"Meu Deus, como quis abraçá-la naquele exato momento."_ Mas por suposto, me detive ao final.

Ela sem me dar muita atenção pega as muletas debaixo da maca e me ajuda a levantar-me com todo o cuidado do mundo, como fez durante os quinze anos em que eu estive em estado de coma.

Sem querer perdo o equilibrio e meu rosto termina apoiado sobre o pescoço dela, com as minhas duas mãos no seu ombro. Sorte foi a minha que ela conseguiu segurá-me pela cintura, mas ao mesmo tempo azar meu por sentir o seu cheiro tão de perto.

 _"Por que me emociono tanto?"_

— Por que me emociono tanto? — Deixo escapar em voz alta. Merda, necesito ter mais cuidado,pareço um inútil pervertido grudado nela.

— É normal.— me responde sem deixar de sorrir enquanto solta a minha cintura, e com carinho faz cafuné na minha cabeça.— Você vai poder sair daqui depois de tanto tempo e esforço com os seus próprios pés. Não me estranha que esteja tão emocionado.

 _—S-sim, talvez seja por isso._ — revido confuso, o que faz ela olhar pra mim de maneira calculadora.  
—Não me diga que está emocionado por haver sido abraçado pela mamãe. — fala soltando-me por fim e entregando-me as muletas.  
—Não! — Esperneio zangado, ou mais bem envergonhado.  
—É brincadeira.— Ela diz não muito segura de si mesma, ainda que eu saiba que fazia de propósito.

 _"Youkai."_ Penso de forma automática mas não chego a entender o porque. Então, me lembro de haver dito uma vez que ela nunca envelhecía, exatamente como um Youkai travesso.

— Satoru? Vamos!— Me anima a que comece a caminhar para fora daquele espantoso lugar chamado hospital.

Não foi necessário que dissesse uma segunda vez, eu já estava louco para sair dessa maldita prisão auto imposta.

— Sim mãe.— Me apoio nas muletas antes de seguí-la até a porta.

Mas é claro,algo não estava bem, sentía que no momento em que saísse desse hospital coisas más aconteceriam. Só não sabía que eu seria o causante da maior parte delas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas da autora:** Oi! Eu já sei que falei que só haveria dois capítulos, e assim é! Só que o dividi em dois partes okay? O próximo sim que é o final. Eu juro! E como sempre, espero os seus comentários.

 **Video da fanfic:** watch?v=ZkaZFfZKvHw

* * *

 **Capitulo 2- Só olhar**

 _Muitos dizem que recordar é uma benção,para mim, é apenas uma carga mais que suportar._

Primeiro foi com Airi, a causante principal de que lembre de meu passado, ou devo dizer ex-futuro? Logo, veio as lembranças da morte de Hinazuki junto com as de Jun indo para prisão mesmo sendo inocente. E...

 _"Minha mãe_." Penso contendo a vontade de quebrar tudo diante meu,só não faço isso porque sei que não posso. Agora eu estou fraco demais, meu corpo não está completamente desarrolhado, e necessito utilizar as muletas para tudo.

 _Um passo, dois passos, milhares de passos..._

— Ei, caminha mais devagar Satoru.— Minha mãe diz por segunda vez naquele dia enquanto prepara o almoço na cozinha. Minha antiga cozinha, por certo.— Você deveria estar descansando.

 _"Descansar é molesto."_

— Descansar é molesto.— Deixo escapar voltando a sentar-me no chão de Tatami. Ela não me dá ouvidos.

Hoje faz exatamente uma semana desde que voltei pra casa, mas, não consigo acostumar-me a essa monotonia. As lembranças rondando em minha cabeça continuamente,o diferente que é meu apartamento agora, o antigo trabalho que eu já não tenho e...Minha mãe.

E por certo: _"Por que ela tem que dormir sempre do meu lado?!" Me pe_ rgunto incomodo. Sim, eu já sei que ela tem medo de que eu entre em coma induzido de repente como da outra vez mas...Cacete, eu sou um homem...

 _Hey,espera um momento_.

Qué diabos eu estou pensando?! Qual é o problema de que eu seja um homem? Será que eu me esqueci de algo mais...?

Não, é melhor não pensar nisso agora. Recapitulemos:

Faz uma semana que eu sai do hospital. Nesse tempo tive o chocante descobrimento que minha mãe alugou o que no passado (ex-futuro) foi meu apartamento, sendo essa uma das causas que me fizeram relembrar seu assassinato mais vividamente.

Agora voltando ao presente,eu sou um inútil aleijado incapaz de fazer nada. Sem trabalho que atender e siqueira poder desenhar mangá sem fazer que os demais suspeitem. E claro, sem esquecer também do assassino.

Só de pensar nele minha expressão endurece com ódio. A minha indignação é tanta que fecho as mãos em punhos com o pensamento constante de:

 _Vingança,vingança,e vingança..._

Então de repente, como por arte de magia, sinto dedos bagunçarem meu cabelo fazendo-me levantar a cabeça do chão. Por um breve momento cheguei até pensar que isso fosse um sinal, a cura para minha doença incurável chamada solidão. Mas não, essa miragem não era outra coisa mais que os olhos amáveis de minha mãe.

O tempo se ralentiza de tal forma, que eu apenas sou capaz de mover os meus próprios párpados, com medo talvez de que se eu os fechasse, a magia se iria junto com ele. Mas ela,minha mãe, sem um pingo de decoro segue bagunçando meu cabelo com a gema de seus dedos. É tão injusta ao ponto de chegar mais perto de mim uns quantos centímetros. Perto demais.

 _Merda..._

O aroma a cítricos volta a impregnar meu nariz, fazendo-me pensar por um par de segundos que esse cheiro se marcará a ferro em meus sentidos, tomando assim posse de todo meu ser.

 _"Qué caralho você está pensando?! É da sua m_ ãe de quem estamos falando _!"_ Uma voz irritante lateja em minha cabeça. Me jogando em cara o único pecado que eu jamais tive o prazer de cometer, o pecado de desejá-la.

E então, graças ao maldito peso na consciência me afasto de seu toque como o diabo da cruz. Como se apenas um roce seu me queimasse por dentro. Mas mesmo assim, ainda existe uma parte de mim que deseja com todas as forças empurrá-la contra a parede mais próxima, sem pensar siquer o que possa ocorrer a continuação.

 _"Cacete."_ Penso para mim mesmo quando volto a levantar a cabeça. O estranho de tudo é, que só nesse momento me dei conta de que a havia mantido abaixada. Talvez com medo de que meu pecado fosse descoberto.

Nossos olhos se encontram outra vez, e sei perfeitamente que ela é capaz de ver através de mim.

 _"Youkai."_

— Youkai.— Deixo escapar em voz alta, ela sorri desse feito a sua maneira.

—Assim que eu sou um Youkai?— pergunta se fazendo a desentendida, e escondendo o prato de Curry atrás das suas costas.

—Não é nada disso, eu só estou pensando conmigo mesmo.— minto descaradamente porque sei que se eu dissesse a verdade ela não me daria Curry. Además, isso era a distração perfeita para mim.

Mas, bem lá no fundo uma parte minha rejeitava tudo isso. Rejeitava a sua comida, seu toque, e me dizia para ir embora, para que eu a abandone do mesmo modo em que fiz com a Airi. Porque é a melhor opção,porque estar conmigo é perigoso. E porque eu sei que cedo ou tarde desejarei fazer mais coisas do que apenas observá-la.

 _Então por que me dói o peito de apenas pensá-lo?Por que é tão difícil abandoná-la?_

 _É por que é a minha mãe?_

 _É por que eu tenho medo?Ou..._

— _Satoru..._ — Vejo como a íris dela se dilata de repente. — Por que você está chorando?— pergunta, e com rapidez solta o prato de Curry na mesa para vim em meu socorro. Passa tudo tão rápido que eu apenas me dou conta, que minha cabeça está repousada em seus seios fartos.

Realmente fui capaz de juntar as peças do quebra cabeça quando senti a ponta de meu nariz ser aplastada por algo macio. _Seu busto._

Meu Deus do céu, eu nunca antes pensei que gostaria tanto do cheiro a cítricos como eu faço agora. Fiquei tão aturdido com esse novo descobrimento que apenas lembrei que chorava. Mas pelo visto minha mãe não:

—Perdão Satoru. Esqueci por um momento que você não é mais que uma criança.— Agarra forte minha cabeça, mas eu não sinto dor, senão pesar.

Seguramente ela pensasse que eu ainda era como o pequeno Satoru, que passara quinze anos de sua vida postrado em uma cama de hospital. O pobre garotinho que não teve a sorte de disfrutar o que por direito le pertencia: viver.

Não era bem assim, mas eu fui incapaz de dizer uma palavra. Estava mal eu sei, mas o meu egoismo de té-la assim, só pra mim, abraçando-me desse jeito valia a pena.

" _Só um pouquinho mais perto._ " Penso de forma inconsciente enquanto minhas mãos agarram a cintura dela, e minha cara segue estando aconchegada nos seus seios. Mas não me movo, claro que não. Ao final de contas ela é minha mãe. Não tem sentido chegar mais perto se logo terei de separá-me.

Então a magia se acaba. Perco a força nos dedos e deixo de agarrar a sua cintura com as minhas mãos. Minha cabeça se afasta de seu corpo, e o cheiro a cítricos começa a desaparecer. Ela segue acariciando meu cabelo, mas eu posso sentir que aos poucos vai deixando de fazê-lo. E com a distância entre nós, por terceira vez seu olhar se encontra com os meus.

Já começa a ser hora de que eu fale algo. Ela merece saber que eu não estou triste com tudo o que me aconteceu, senão de outra forma ela não estaria aqui agora mesmo. E sem ela... Não pode existir um "eu".

Rejeito viver em um mundo onde ela não esteja.

— Eu estou bem, mãe. — Por incrível que pareça, é tudo o que eu consigo dizer ao final. Os meus óculos estão tortos pelo abraço de antes, o que faz ela conter um sorriso inocente. — Qual é a graça?— Pergunto ajeitando-lo a minha maneira. Ela não responde, como é de costume. Dá meia volta e pega o prato de curry em seu lugar.

—Come.— Ela diz com indiferença pondo o prato de comida diante meu, como se o que acabasse de ocorrer não houvesse sido nada. Bem, em realidade não foi nada de outro mundo, só um abraço entre mãe e filho.

— Obrigado pela comida.— Agradeço provando uma colherada. Está um pouco picante.

— Fiz picante demais?— Pergunta adivinhando meus pensamentos. Ademais de não envelhecer é uma adivinha.

— Eu gosto de sabor picante.— Respondo pondo outra colher cheia na minha boca.— Está bom.

Ela sorrí satisfeita, antes de começar a preparar a coisas para sair de casa. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso, deveria haver um homem que trabalhasse por ela em seu lugar, mas não. Desde quando meu pai nos deixou a ambos, ela nunca mais pensou sequer em encontrar outra pessoa para compartilhar sua vida. Nesse sentido somos iguais, gostamos da solidão.

—Eu tenho que ir agora, mas se acontecer qualquer coisa não duvide em chamar.— Repete o mesmo cada dia momentos antes de fechar a porta.

—Sim...mãe.— Tentei soar amável, mas chamá-la assim só fazia o efeito contrário. Minha voz saía indudavelmente azeda.

E o pior de tudo era que eu sabia que ela também sabia disso.

 _Merda! Merda! E merda!_

* * *

Me desperto as três da manhã graças ao ruidoso vizinho de ao lado. É molesto.

Com dificuldade sento em meu futon, e espero a que meus olhos se adaptem a escuridão da noite. Siqueira me preocupo em buscar os óculos,não é como se eu fosse ver muita coisa de todas as formas.

Deslizo a minha mão pelo chão de tatami até tocar algo macio. Um braço.

" _Assim que ela já chegou em casa..."_ Penso para mim mesmo afastando as minhas mãos.

Desde quando eu sai do hospital ela fazia o impossível para passar o maior tempo possível comigo. Para recuperar o tempo perdido, eu me imagino. É por isso que trabalha o dobro todas as noites, porque pelas manhãs... Há pelas manhãs, ela passa cada valioso segundo de sua vida do meu lado.

Faz quanto tempo que ela não fazia isso comigo? Doze, treze ou quinze anos?

Sim, exatamente. Mas isso só ocorreu no tempo em que ela estava baixo terra, no futuro que eu consegui mudar. Porque no mundo de agora ela passou esses mesmos quinze anos do meu lado. Vigiando-me, cuidando-me, e sem dúvida alguma amando-me.

— aahg...— Um ruído estranho vem do seu lado e eu a observo. Tento chegar mais perto para vê-la melhor já que não levo os óculos postos, e meu dou conta que ela tem a boca aberta. O ruído vem do abrir e fechar de seus lábios, apenas isso.

Mas não é esse feito que me tira o alento senão que a sua vestimenta. A sua camisa de manga curta está exageradamente subida, até níveis impensáveis.

" _Volte a dormir, você não viu absolutamente nada."_ A minha voz inteiror me alenta mas eu não me movo do lugar. Com desespero busco meus óculos por um par de minutos antes de voltar a observá-la.

Estava mal, eu sabia disso perfeitamente. Mas por que eu me sentia tão bem?

—Só olhar.— me comprometi em voz muito baixa pondo os óculos enfim. O rubor na minha pele não tardou em aparecer.

Fiquei por um largo tempo observando-la pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu acho. Era sem dúvida alguma uma das coisas que eu jamais esqueceria, nunca.

Mas como eu temia,só olhar não era suficiente.

 _"Ela vai pegar um resfriado se ficar desse jeito"_ Essa foi a desculpa que eu inventei para dar o segundo passo.

 _O único pecado que eu jamais deveria sucumbir, era o que me chamava agora de braços abertos. E por desgraça...me deixei guiar._

 _Sim, esse pecado foi o único capaz de me levar até o inferno._


	3. Final chapter

**Capitulo final - Shattered**

Quando era mais pequeno eu não quería ser médico, professor ou incluso um mangaká, senão que pelo contrário...eu queria ser algo tão simples como um super herói. Você já sabe né? O tipico carinha que ao final do dia é amado por todos, depois de haver salvado o mundo inteiro outra vez. Mas... não é tão fácil assim.

Para começar, o papel de herói nunca pegou bem comigo, ainda que, por incrível que pareça terminei meio que por transforma-me em um. Ao menos, por um curto periodo de tempo eu fui o herói de Hinazuki. Só que por desgraça, essa façanha já faz parte do passado.

Hinazuki conseguiu seguir em frente mesmo sem eu estando do seu lado. Essa foi a prova suficiente para eu saber que ela já não me necessitava, que a Hinazuki que uma vez conheci já não era a mesma de antes, e que a de agora era capaz de trilhar o seu próprio caminho com as suas frágeis mãos. E ainda que eu seja incapaz de admitir isso em voz alta, essa também foi...a minha primeira perda.

Sendo de igual forma também a primeira facada em meu herói interior. E a ferida, contra todos os prognósticos possíveis não deixou de sangrar, só se fez maior.

Depois veio a Airi, com o seu sorriso inocente e afã de heroína. Nesse sentido ambos éramos iguais, eu a salvando e ela também a mim. Mas por coisas do destino, tive de deixá-la partir.

Dessa vez doeu bem menos que como fez com a Hinazuki. Eu já me havia acostumado com a ponta afiada da faca, e a dor era mais suportável enquanto se misturava com a sangue tão vermelha que baixava.

Logo veio os amigos: Kenya, Jin, Sugita etc. Para cada um deles eu também fui o seu herói. E agora, a que restava era ela, minha mãe. A chama da esperança a punto de apagar,o ultimo alento do vingador depois de se vingar.

Então eu soube nesse exato momento, que o meu herói interior estava prestes a falecer. Por que o herói só deixa de ser herói quando já não resta nenhuma razão para viver...Quando já não resta a mais ninguém a quem salvar.

 _"Ela vai pegar um resfriado se ficar desse jeito."_ Foram as palavras necessárias para matar de vez ao herói que levo dentro, a última facada para fazer brotar o demônio em seu lugar. E eu o aceitei com um sorriso digno do mais cruel vilão em uma cantiga de ninar.

 _"Que o pecado tome lugar..."_ Uma voz cantarina soou em meu ouvido com alegría, talvez a voz de meus pecados ganhando vida em todo meu ser.

— Sim, que tome lugar. — Deixo escapar sem mais remordimentos. Já era hora de deixar o passado a um lado e voltar ao presente.

Ao final de contas, minha mãe não dormiría para sempre.

* * *

Com cuidado de não fazer muito ruído levanto o braço esquerdo até alcançar a ponta da camisa dela. Está tão levantada que quase chego ver a ponta de seus seios em contraste a uma pele muito branca, da cor das nuvens do céu.

Minha mão treme em desespero de tocá-la, e com a gema dos dedos eu faço o primeiro contato.

 _"Macio."_ Penso deslizando meus dedos até a sua barriga, esquecendo-me de baixar camisa por completo, o meu objetivo principal. De forma involuntaria, me encolho um pouco pra trás, o remordimento ainda latejava em minha cabeça. Não se havia ido por completo como pensei. _"Mas eu quero tocá-la mais."_ Volto a chegar perto dela em contra de toda a minha cordura, e de forma inconsciente arrasto a palma de minha mão até a sua cintura.

Ela se move um pouco ao sentir meu toque, merda. Tinha que ser mais cuidadoso.

Com a mão direita acaricio uma de suas bochechas, e vejo embobado como o seu cabelo esconde quase todo o travesseiro.

 _"Tão indefesa...tão frágil, e tão linda diante de mim."_

— ... _E tão linda diante de mim._ — Me escapa sem querer mas isso não parece despertá-la. Suspiro com alivio.

A minha mão esquerda volta a encostar nos seios dela, enquanto agarro a ponta da camisa e a subo um pouquinho mais para cima, com cuidado e delicadeza, com carinho para que ela não sinta. E dessa vez, vejo com claridade o que antes apenas podia enxergar. Dois montes tão brancos como a neve ao redor do Fuji, sendo o topo desse de uma cor rosada. Como se do monte caíssem flores de sakura desde o céu.

Eu não entendi muito bem esse novo sentimento que aflorava em todo meu ser. Se a minha alma já pertencia ao inferno, então porque sentia que alcançava o paraíso?

Será que o templo do corpo dela me livraria de meus pecados? Não, possivelmente teria o efeito contrário. Mas a curiosidade fez que eu desse mais um passo. O passo que me levaria ao precipicio.

Deixei de acariciar seu rosto e observar a sua linda face, já que ansiava tocar outra de suas muitas partes. Talvez os seus seios, para descubrir o aconchegantes que são, e provar com a língua que sabor terá. Assim que, com todo o cuidado mundo toco a coisa mais linda que ha muito tempo atrás me deu de amamentar. Muitos me diriam nojento, pervertido e sem vergonha, mas...Nunca antes algo se sentiu tão certo como o que eu estava fazendo agora.

Por que será? Por que eu a amo talvez.

Só agora me dou conta porque sai de casa, ou por que a deixei pra trás. Sempre houve algo mal em mim, ou ao menos foi isso que eu pensei durante toda a minha vida até esse exato momento. Eu já não a deixaria ir tão fácil assim, agora, ficaríamos juntos até o fim. Era uma promessa.

Então com destreza agarro seus seios com as minhas duas mãos, e vejo como ela abre os olhos espantada. _"Linda"_ é tudo o que eu sou capaz de pensar.

— ¡E-EH!— Ela solta um pequeno chilique, sendo esse o momento ideal para beijá-la. Desperta, ela tinha que estar desperta quando isso ocorresse. Meus óculos caem para baixo mais isso não me detém. Aproveito a escuridão do quarto a meu favor, e com um pouco de dificuldade me imponho sobre ela. Nossos labios se chocam, mas eu não me importo um caralho. Com a língua eu alcanço o céu da boca dela e a sensação é fantástica. A experiencia é tão real que por um momento eu até fico embobado, chegando incluso a pensar por segundos, que só com beijá-la basta. Mas a quem eu quero enganar? Isso é apenas o começo, um degrau mais que me levará ao paraíso. O paraíso do seu corpo. Porém, quando penso que ela enfim caiu rendida ante mim, é um erro fatal.— ¡S-satoru! — ela grita logo de morder os meus labios em busca de ar para respirar. Dói muito, eu posso sentir os meus labios hinchando no mesmo instante, mas não me afasto dela. Se eu o fizesse, sabia que nós jamais seriamos os mesmos outra vez. — O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!

Só agora ela me pergunta isso? Só agora ela se preocupa?! É que acaso já não sabia desde o começo?!

É que acaso se fazia a cega aos meus sentimentos?

— Você sabe muito bem o que eu estou fazendo, _mamãe.— Falo_ a ultima parte com deboche enquanto levanto a cabeça. — Somos parecidos, você já deveria sabê-lo. — Volto a abaixar a cabeça, e sem pensar muito bem começo a beijar o pescoço dela ao não escutar uma resposta vinda de sua parte. Ela está em estado de choque, é compreensível. Por isso mesmo com todo o carinho do mundo acaricio o cabelo dela enquanto deixo um beijo marcado a fogo na sua testa. É a unica forma de desculpá-me sem arrepender-me depois. — _Seja minha só por essa vez._ — Sussurro no seu ouvido com a voz exaltada.

 _"Tudo vai ficar bem no final, eu prometo..."_

— Tudo vai ficar bem no final, eu prometo...

Então ela cede. Completamente, de corpo e alma. Todo o seu ser. Porque somos iguais, e amaremos iguais também. Porque ela confia em mim, e porque eu daria a minha vida por ela.

As roupas desaparecem de nosso corpo com tanta rapidez que incluso parece magia. A minha boca saboreia os seus seios uma, e outra, e outra vez.

Ela me faz sentir vivo, e também faz florescer o herói que habita dentro de mim por segunda vez. Nos beijá-mos com amor, desejo e fome. Fazemos as piores perversões, e gritamos tão alto até que toda Tókio nos escute. Ela cavalgou encima de mim, e eu provei o doce que havia entre as suas pernas.

Foi poesia o que fizemos, e poesia sempre será até que eu deixe de existir.

— Durma bem, mãe.— foi a ultima coisa que eu disse depois de acabar-mos os dois exaustos sobre o futon. Cansar-la foi tarefa fácil, já que desde o começo ela estava morta pelo trabalho.

Eu estou satisfeito com um sorriso besta no rosto mas, se houvesse algo para me arrepender mais adiante, seria o de não havê-la dito a palavra mágica. Ter dito que a amava. Ainda assim, foi melhor eu ter calado. Senão quem sabe? Talvez houvesse havido uma resposta.

 _"Uma razão para me fazer ficar."_ Concluí sorridente logo de olhar pro teto com seriedade, e deixar de abraçá-la.

Senti frio ao notar o corpo dela tão distante do meu. Mas as vezes é assim como deve ser. E também, o herói que levo dentro não me permitiria quebrar a promessa que eu fiz dessa vez. A promessa de que tudo terminaria bem ao final.

Digamos então que esse é...o meu ultimo presente para ela. Para Sachiko-san, a mulher que me deu a vida, e a unica quem reviveu o herói que habita dentro de mim.

Assim que ser um bom filho para ela é o minimo que eu posso fazer, certo? É claro que sim.

Amá-la é meu pecado...Só eu cargaria com esse peso.

* * *

Fecho os meus olhos com força e desejo voltar outra vez ao passado. A minha cabeça dói mas eu sigo adiante até tudo ficar preto. Vejo borroso por um tempo e apenas alcanço respirar, mas quando o faço, um cheiro hediondo a medicamentos impregna a todos os meus sentidos em seu lugar.

Quando abro os meus parpados, vejo branco e mais branco. A onde estou? Haverei voltado muito atrás? Me pergunto perdido sem saber como agir.

O borroso cada vez se tornava mais claro, e então comecei a fazer uma ideia de onde estava.

 _"Hospital."_

— Hospital.— Falo tão baixo que a minha voz soua rouca, como se fizesse muito que eu não a utilizasse.

É um sentimento estranho o que eu sentia agora, como deveria chamá-lo?

 _ **"Aflição"**_

— Aflição. — Dessa vez a minha voz soo-a como se deve, e noto uma sombra que antes não estava do meu lado.

— Satoru, qual é o problema? — Escuto a voz bem pertinho de meu ouvido e um sorriso aflora em meu rosto.

Já havíamos tido essa mesma conversação antes. Bem ao começo.

Então eu ri. Sim, comecei a rir do nada, o que fez ela me olhar preocupada por um par de momentos antes de gargalhar bem junto comigo.

— Hey! Do qué você está rindo? — Ela bagunçou um pouco o meu cabelo a espera de uma resposta.

— De estar vivo! — Respondo em meio a sorrisos, já que eu não me via capaz dizer que em realidade desejava chorar por havê-la perdido.

Mas enquanto vejamos o mesmo céu, respiremos o mesmo ar, e vivamos os dois juntos no mesmo

tempo, o impossível será mais fácil de suportar.

— Vem Satoru, já é hora de levantar-se. — Ela diz depois de um tempo. Eu assento com a cabeça.

— E mãe...— A chamo de repente fazendo que olhe curiosa em minha direção.

— Sim?

— Te amo.— Falo com toda a tranquilidade do mundo olhando bem nos seus olhos. Só que, depois de um tempo começou a ficar o ambiente incomodo.

— Por qué você falou isso de repente?!— Ela pergunta olhando pros lados envergonhada, eu também estava vermelho.

— E-eu só queria que você soubesse! — Busco os óculos sobre a mesinha de ao lado como desculpa. Ela entende a indireta mais segue com o jogo.

— Eu também te amo. — chega perto de mim com a cadeira de rodas ao lado. Com rapidez abaixa a sua cabeça e pranta um beijo na minha testa.

— E-ei!— Falo tão envergonhado que até muda a minha voz.— Mãe!

— Hahaha, é brincadeira. — Ela diz baixinho subindo a parte de atrás da cama de hospital.

Nesse momento eu quis beijá-la, mas me detive. Talvez porque eu já soubesse que de alguma forma não poderia voltar ao passado, já que o meu poder desapareceu nesse mesmo dia. Ou talvez, porque quis ser fiel a promessa de ser o filho exemplar até o final. Do mesmo modo em que fiz a promessa de amá-la por toda a minha vida.

Merda, eu estou **despedaçado*** mas...ainda tenho uma vontade louca de sorrir.

 _"Então de repente, o mundo já não era um lugar tão ruim assim._

 _Ao invés de sangue eu saboreei água,_

 _ao invés de armas eu vi flores,_

 _e ao invés de odio eu senti amor._

 _O mundo se tornou um lugar melhor pra mim_

 _por causa de você."_

 **— Autor desconhecido**

* * *

 **Notas finais da autora:** Despedaçado* : Em inglês se diz Shattered, o nome da fanfic XD.

Bem, eu não acho que faça falta explicar mas, só por si acaso quero aclarar que o que passa a continuação é o mesmo que ocorrerá no final do mangá e do anime. Sim, tá certo, os finais diferem um pouco mas são iguais de foda. Em resume, só não expliquei com mais detalhe o "final" porque seria um copia e cola do mangá, ademais, como eu gostei dos dois finais (anime/manga) fiquei em duvida de qual por.

Digamos que, essa história ocorreu entre o final da série, e ponto final.

E por suposto, espero de todo coração que tenham tido uma boa leitura.

Bye bye...


End file.
